Kian Price
Kian Price Summary Kian Price is a participant of the Pride's Ascent Academy killing game. Info Backstory Ever since he started running and playing soccer recreationally, he and the balls were like one. He was remarkably fast for his age and was the first drafted every time soccer was played at school. During a charity event at his school, he met several famous soccer players and played against them, surprising everyone by coming out victorious. After seeing a young amateur win against professionals, the media started talking about him as the next big thing in he world of soccer. His own next big thing was to be graduating from Pride's Ascent Academy. Participation in Game 1 After orientation, Kian started theorizing an escape plan, but naturally failed to find one. He broke down in the dining hall shortly thereafter, but managed to stop worrying because of Samuel Harrington's admirable calmness. He then later started treating Samuel like his brother, sticking close to him out of admiration. During the dinner party on Night 2, Kian took the role of a security guard and checked most attendees. At the party, Kian discovered Samuel was actually female after he requested to check her for contraband. He saw that as a lie and betrayal, and was in a foul mood for the beginning of the party. Later he calmed down and tried to get wasted with an antidote bottle from Daniel. He failed. During the trial for Ryoji Fuma's killer, he primarily theorized about how the armor wouldn't fit on everyone and his theory that the killer didn't wear the armor during the murder, which was shot down by Daniel discovering skin cells inside the armor.. After watching Edna Zaveri's execution, he passed out and was carried by Sam to his room. 2 On day 2, Kian confessed his love for Sam outside of the academy, saying she can give him an answer later if she feels she returns his feelings. He is still awaiting a response, but one seems unlikely given Sam's developed relationship with Maya and her observation of his interactions with Roga Haruno. That morning, Kian went to the gym with Roga to exercise, which resulted in serious homoeroticism. This was observed and walked in on by Ursula Peters and Sam, causing the scene to break up. At the tail end of the investigation of the newly opened second floor, he accidentally caused Roga to have a meltdown by criticizing the blandness of one of Roga's main characters. After he and Sam brought Roga to the nurse's office and Sam left them alone, Kian and Roga began exchanging dreadful yaoi dialogue, resulting in the (theoretically) heterosexual Roga making out with him. Kian has since brought a vibe of oversexualized homosexuality to many other encounters with other men. On day 3, he was told by Monokuma of the girls' night party. He proceed to form a group with the other boys besides Matt dedicated to exploiting this newfound knowledge, calling themselves Les Etudiants Sans Femmes. He took the role of leader, giving everyone codenames, his own being The Boss. The group failed to get panty shots or blackmailing material due to missing intel, namely that the girls, though unaware of the plot, had all decided to wear pants. Kian managed to escape notice by the girls, leaving Roga and Kyle Evans to be found out and scorned. Events *Kian was at the first party and was on the security team. *He was alive for the Chapter 1 Trial. *Kian was a leader for the disastrous failure Operation Pantsu Eater. Trivia *Creator note: Kian was supposed to have Ishimaru body and a mix of Leon personality and was named Jay Khalled. *Him and Ivan Wells are the only character who make JoJo references. *Kian might be the only one close to Artyom Potekchin.